


Нам повезло

by Isfir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: и еще один вариант Последней Битвы





	

Его звали Олаф Вернер, и ему повезло выжить. Или не повезло, это как посмотреть.

Он всегда был слабым волшебником, почти что сквибом, и его сил хватало только на то, чтобы оглушить несколько противников на пару минут. Гриндельвальд прекрасно знал об этом, но сейчас самый великий маг современности был совсем не в том положении, чтобы выбирать. Никого сильнее уже не осталось — остальные погибли в бою, а потом восстали инферналами и погибли еще раз, окончательно.

Конечно, инферналом никто становиться не хотел, потому за Гриндельвальда сражались отчаянно. Поначалу эта стратегия работала, но потом силы стали неравными. Их убивали, убивали, убивали. Похоже, эта битва была последней. Может быть, Олаф даже сможет уйти отсюда целым и невредимым.

Он прислушался к собственным чувствам: кажется, его просто оглушило рикошетом от проклятия, предназначенного кому-то другому. Руки и ноги были на месте, в животе и груди не было дыр, и даже каждый вдох давался чуть легче, чем предыдущий. Олаф, не поднимаясь, пошевелил пальцами — он очень легко отделался.

Слух тоже возвращался постепенно. Было слышно, как неподалёку от него выкрикивали заклятия — значит, кто-то еще сражался. Небо над головой расцвечивалось яркими вспышками, как салютом.

Когда Олаф пришел в себя окончательно, то осмотрелся по сторонам. Он лежал посреди поля из трупов. «Надо же, — подумал он, — еще не так давно трупы казались чем-то ужасающим, а теперь лежать среди них даже спокойно». По крайней мере, никто не придет сюда добивать его.

Хотя… уже и некому. Голоса, которые он слышал, было всего два. Один из них принадлежал Гриндельвальду, а второй был Олафу совершенно неизвестен. Эти двое уже перестали кидать друг в друга заклятиями, и теперь просто разговаривали, но слов Олаф разобрать не мог. Сначала он подумал, что его все-таки контузило, а потом понял, что двое просто говорили на другом языке.

Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал ему, что лучше продолжать лежать пластом и изображать труп, но природное любопытство взяло верх. С кем Гриндельвальд мог так спокойно разговаривать посреди поля боя, проиграв при этом битву? Посмеиваться? Снова, как и много лет назад, распускать свой шикарный павлиний хвост и пытаться быть обаятельным?  
Что-то происходило. Проклиная самого себя, Олаф приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на говорящих.

Один из них и вправду оказался Гриндельвальдом. Во время магической дуэли у него разве что растрепались волосы, под носом чернела запекшаяся капля крови. Второго Олаф тоже узнал. Колдографии с Альбусом Дамблдором мелькали в газетах все чаще, и не узнать его мог разве что слепой.

К несчастью Олафа, он засмотрелся, как Гриндельвальд заплетает длинную бороду Дамблдора в косичку, и его заметили. Гриндельвальд на секунду прервал разговор и повернул к нему голову. Они встретились взглядами, а затем он улыбнулся Олафу широко и довольно.

— Вот видишь, — сказал он Дамблдору уже на немецком. — Нам повезло, и кто-то остался в живых.

— Тебе повезло, хочешь сказать? — тот так же легко перешел на чужой язык. Олаф мог уловить лишь легкий акцент.

— Нам, Альбус, — Гриндельвальд улыбнулся. — И я уверен, что это знак свыше. Сам посуди, это лучший выход. Неужели ты думаешь, что в этом мире есть стены, которые смогут меня удержать? Особенно те, которые я возвел сам? Альбус, это смешно, но ты можешь убедиться, если не веришь мне. Подумай, что сдержит меня лучше моего собственного слова и магии?

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы этот несчастный понимал, о чем мы с тобой говорим? — Дамблдор вопросительно склонил голову.

— Да, хочу. Это будет честно по отношению к нему. В конце концов, он имеет право знать, что ждет его в будущем.

— Твое благородство сейчас несколько неуместно, — Дамблдор усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Оно всегда уместно. Не так ли, Олаф Вернер?

Когда Гриндельвальд обратился к нему лично, Олаф окаменел. Двое подошли к нему. Дамблдор остался стоять рядом, а Гриндельвальд присел на корточки перед ним, заглянул в глаза, ладонью стер со лба что-то влажное — наверняка кровь.

— Ты как? — спросил он голосом, полным участия.

Олаф зажмурился, подумав, что проклятие все-таки настигло его, и теперь он видит галлюцинации. Когда он открыл глаза, Гриндельвальд по-прежнему смотрел на него. Он ущипнул себя за руку, но это тоже ничего не изменило.

— Я не думал, что вы помните мое имя, — сказал он и закашлялся. В горле было сухо.

— Я помню имя каждого волшебника, погибшего за мою идею, — он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла невеселой. — Извини, мне жаль, что так получилось. Кажется, это конец.

Олаф сглотнул и кивнул, а потом все же сел. Гриндельвальд поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

— Ты просто не оставляешь мне выбора, — сказал он и почему-то, вопреки своим словам, улыбнулся.

— А ты как всегда рад свалить выбор на кого-то другого, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся и протянул ему руку. Дамблдор взялся за нее. — Олаф, где твоя палочка? Мы должны дать друг другу Непреложный обет, а ты его скрепишь.

Олаф ничего не понимал, но это совершенно ничего не меняло: он все равно не мог не выполнить приказ — или просьбу? — Гриндельвальда. Потому он огляделся, нашел возле себя палочку и осторожно поднялся на ноги, опасаясь только, что может упасть в самый неподходящий момент. Впрочем, ноги держали его твердо.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Геллерт Гриндельвальд, больше никогда не пытаться изменить мир?

Гриндельвальд резко отвернулся, будто ему дали пощечину.

— Обещаю, — сказал он, и Олаф коснулся палочкой их переплетенных пальцев. Тонкий язычок пламени обвил две руки и растаял.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— На этом все. Спасибо, Олаф.

— И все? — Гриндельвальд вскинулся. — Больше ты ничего не хочешь у меня попросить?

— Нет, — Дамблдор пожал плечами и словно нехотя разжал руку. Гриндельвальд, впрочем, не собирался его отпускать. — Я же должен оставить тебе хоть что-то.

— Твое благородство сейчас тоже совсем необязательно, — передразнил его Гриндельвальд и пальцем погладил запястье, а затем резко отпустил руку, будто бросив ее. — Продолжим.

— Твоя очередь. В этом виде магии я все же уступаю тебе.

— Это несложно, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся. — Посмотри, он почти одного роста со мной, у него светлые волосы… Олаф, ты просто находка!

Гриндельвальд взмахнул палочкой, и Олаф почувствовал, как потекло, изменяясь, его лицо и тело. Это продолжалось всего несколько секунд.

— Ну как? — спросил Гриндельвальд у Дамблдора. В его голосе явно слышалась гордость от проделанной работы. Жаль, что Олаф не мог увидеть себя, чтобы понять, в кого его превратили.

— Идеально, — присмотревшись, проворчал Дамблдор.

— Спасибо, — Гриндельвальд шутливо поклонился. — Серьезно, Альбус, твоя оценка до сих пор очень много для меня значит.  
— Помолчи наконец! — Дамблдор повысил голос, но чувствовалось, что он не рассержен.

— Тогда продолжим, — Гриндельвальд сразу стал серьезным. — Но теперь нужна твоя помощь.

Дамблдор кивнул и протянул руку, касаясь виска Олафа кончиком пальца. К другому виску точно так же прикоснулся Гриндельвальд.

— Олаф, стой спокойно, а иначе сойдешь с ума за секунду, — предупредил Гриндельвальд. — Альбус, будь внимателен. Если ошибешься, мне не будет ничего, а вот ты больше не будешь преподавать в своем дорогом и уютном Хогвартсе.

— Я не ошибусь, — глаза у Дамблдора сверкнули так, что Олаф невольно закрыл глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть.

В следующий миг его голова будто взорвалась, разлетелась на части, на мельчайший кусочки, воспоминания, мысли, мечты, желания, страхи — все расщепилось и перестало существовать, а потом собралось обратно, в новом порядке.  
Его звали Геллерт Гриндельвальд.


End file.
